


meet my boys

by chloroform (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chloroform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"you say you want my heart. well, baby, you can have it all. there's just something i need from you—is to meet my boys." -the weeknd</i>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><br/>Tommy cheats on Liam, but Liam has a good idea on how to punish him. x
            </blockquote>





	meet my boys

**Author's Note:**

> all right, so I was listening to _initiation_ by the weeknd while writing this for tommy, so that’s where the title comes from, and I guess it kind of fits actually, lmao. THIS WAS FOR YOU, [TOMMY](http://twitter.com/dionysusniall). I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :D

“Fuck, right there, Jared,” Tommy moans out.

Tommy’s an incoherent mess. His hands are fisting into the sheets. He’s sweat drenched and completely compliant. Pushing back on the tongue that's making him fall apart, he let's out a particularly loud sound. Jared just pushes his tongue in even deeper, trying to get Tommy to scream out his name.

"I'm home, bab—" Liam announces, "what the fuck?!"

Jared pulls back as Tommy falls completely onto the bed, still completely out of it. When he starts to regain consciousness, all he sees is a pissed off Liam and a scared Jared.

"I can explain," Tommy says slowly.  
"Then do it," Liam replies.

Tommy doesn't even know what to say, so he just shuts up, and looks down at the floor. Liam snorts at him.

"Typical... I knew I couldn't trust a slut like you," Liam speaks, "y'know what? Since you like being such a cockslut, come over here, and suck my cock."

Tommy is stunned again, and looks up at Liam, teary-eyed.

"I don't have all day, slut, c'mere and suck me off."

Tommy scrabbles to kneel in front of Liam, unbuckling his belt and looking up into his eyes as he takes off his pants. He pushes his pants down as Liam steps out of them.

“Well get back to it, cockslut.”

Tommy licks slowly over the head of Liam’s cock while staring him in the eyes.

“Oh, don’t think I forgot about you over there. Since you like to eat ass so much, you come over here, and eat mine.”

Jared gets up quickly, and gets behind Liam. He sticks his tongue out as he brushes it along Liam’s hole eliciting a quiet humming from Liam. As Jared tongues Liam’s hole, Tommy starts hollowing out his mouth, taking Liam down inch by inch, trying his hardest to not gag. Jared pushes Liam forward a bit to get a better angle which inadvertently causes Tommy to gag. Liam holds his head in place. Tommy’s eyes are now tearing up as Liam begins to fuck into Tommy’s mouth and back onto Jared’s tongue. Jared presses a finger alongside his tongue, crooking and wiggling it around inside. Liam can’t help to start to become weak a bit as he keeps holding onto Tommy’s face, forcing his cock inside as deep as possible. Tommy tries to relax as best as he can, and he chokes even more when he feels a hand wrap around his own cock. He opens his eyes to see Jared jerking him off with one hand as he’s using his tongue and fingers on Liam.

“Fuck. You sluts are so good. I might have to keep both of you.”

Tommy moans around Liam’s cock causing vibrations to go throughout his entire body as Jared does a twist of his hand towards the head of his cock, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tip. Tommy takes that as his cue to return the favour to Jared. He all but feels and hears the moan and vibrations Jared is making in Liam’s ass as Tommy fists his own hand around him. They’re all a moaning mess and so close to the edge. Within seconds, Jared twists his hand around Tommy’s cock again causing him to spill all over it—his body going limp with Liam’s cock falling out of his mouth and his hand off of Jared’s own cock.

Jared strokes himself as Liam decides to stand over Tommy’s worn out body. He jerk himself off as Jared continues to thrust into his own fist and fuck in and out fast into Liam’s hole with his tongue and fingers, hitting his prostate directly each time. Jared’s hand moves faster around his own cock and before he knows it, he’s spilling all over it. As he moans, he pushes his fingers and tongue in so deep and hard into Liam’s prostate as Liam’s own hand is stroking himself fast, that Liam spills all over Tommy’s body.

They’re all drained as Liam says, “Now go clean up that slut Tommy with your tongue. Got it?”

Jared nods his head, obeying, as he licks up all of Liam’s cum off of Tommy’s body, and kisses Tommy, slipping the cum into his mouth for him to taste. Tommy sticks his tongue out for Liam to inspect. Liam makes a sound of appreciation as it dribbles out of his mouth and down his face.

No matter how angry Liam was at first, he can say he’s still a bit proud about what just happened.

“Okay, sluts, now it’s time for round two,” Liam winks.  



End file.
